The Memorable Arguments Between Arthur and Alfred
by IrisTheFlower
Summary: Arthur and Alfred were known as the best friends that constantly bicker in Mr. Edelstein's class. Mr. Edelstein remembers a few of their arguments out of the many he had witnessed. AU. Human names used.


The World Academy was always…interesting. That's how Roderich would put it. However the day would always end with his English class especially with his two students that bicker every single day about useless things. Because of this he wanted to teach music instead but another teacher took that spot. Why did he even choose English to teach? He didn't know.

Arthur and Alfred were the two students' names. Roderich remembered all their moments bickering and arguing and then eventually sending them to detention.

He can remember these days so well…in a bad way.

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Alfred just finished reading the most hated book in his country, Twilight. He hated it so much he had nightmares about sparking vampires for weeks because of it. How in the world did they even sparkle? He thought vampires burned in the sunlight not sparkle!

"Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you that Twilight isn't lit-"

"It's just so…like…what's the word…unlogical? Unlogical!"

The Briton face palmed. The two men were 'chatting' in their English teacher's classroom right next to the whiteboard, for some ungodly reason they weren't sitting in their seats when they were supposed to. The principal was going to check on Roderich's students and see how he did well on his job since he just started working.

"I can't believe this stupid book is even up for tests for this school and-"

"I know it's stupid, Alfred, but twilight isn't lit-"

The American kept on ranting about this book while students came in a noisy chatter as usual but they all quieted down when their Austrian teacher came.

"-and this is my wonderful English class~"

"TWILIGHT ISN'T LITERATURE!" The Briton exclaimed while banging the American's head against the whiteboard.

"Ow! Ow! Dude, I get it-ow!"

Roderich stared at the two while all the other students busted out into laughter. The principal just shook his head walked back to his office.

* * *

><p><strong>Two<strong>

"Alfred it is spelled like G-R-E-Y, not G-R-A-Y"

"Nu-uh! It's G-R-A-Y! Even word document supports it!"

"Word document supports G-R-E-Y as well"

Alfred sighed trying to prove his friend wrong once in awhile. He never had the chance to prove him wrong because Arthur was just smarter than him.

The two were working on an essay in their English class assigned by Mr. Edelstein, or known as Roderich. The response to literature essay was almost done for the two but the friends were arguing on how to spell the color grey or gray.

"Well we'll see about that!" The American exclaimed typing the word 'grey'. No red or green lined appeared under the word.

"See? I told you,"

"Whhhaaaaattt?"

"Let's just go with my spelling, you Americans just butchered our language," The Briton said crossing his arms over his chest,

"Did not,"

"Yes you did,"

"Did not"

The Briton rolled his eyes; he knew Alfred was just begging for a battle of wits. By this time Alfred rose from his seat pretending to look 'heroic' as the American would say it.

"Alfred, sit down,"

"No way dude, we're going to have a battle of….uhh.."

"Wits,"

"I knew that! I was just testing you," Alfred said happily. Arthur by this time sighed in frustration. For some ungodly reason he rose from his seat, which caught the eyes of other students.

"It's spelled G-R-E-Y and yes you did butcher the English language, you twit,"

"No way dude, here it's called the American language!"

Arthur's eye twitched. There was a momentary silence until the two broke out into an argument. Thus resulting the two going to detention once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Three<strong>

Learning about the revolution was exciting to the American but also sad because it reminded him of Arthur. This was merely a coincidence since Alfred was American and Arthur was English, but Alfred just referred him as British.

"I always wondered who shot the first shot at Lexington,"

"No one knows Alfred,"

"But I really want to know!"

"Then become a historian?"

Alfred then smirked as he got an idea, well not exactly an idea you would say. "I bet it was the British,"

"What makes you say that?" Arthur asked looking up at Alfred's bright blue eyes. Clearly no one knew who shot first. There were tons of theories as they knew and some seemed likely while others didn't.

"Well the British wanted the colonists to get off the green and-"

"Alfred, the colonists were angry with them at the time. How do you suppose they showed their anger by throwing tea overboard and not buying their goods?"

"So you think the Americans did it?"

"I'm not saying that they did I'm giving you evidence that anyone could have fired really. The British could have fired because of how the colonists were misbehaving or the colonists could have fired since they wanted the British to stop raising their taxes," Arthur explained, satisfied with his answer.

Alfred looked like he was about to give up. His answer was flawless showing that anyone could have fired and thus starting the revolution. There was a long awkward silence between the two. Some students could see Antonio doing the 'awkward turtle' with his hands. **(A/N: I had to add that xD)**

"I still think it was the British,"

"Alfred this is another of the bloody arguments that we keep having. We are not in history anymore, we are in English, now please shut up," yet another silence filled the air. Mr. Edelstein looked pleased when the students stopped their talk and continued their work.

Minutes passed and not a single word passed between the two. The students felt a little awkward since the classroom was always filled with their bickering instead of pencils scribbling on paper.

Alfred was in a daze, thinking how he should surprise Arthur. It wasn't long until he got one. He leaned to Arthur's ear and whispered, _"Disperse ye rebels! Disperse!"_

Arthur's response? A slap to the American's face. The end result? Mr. Edelstein giving them detention.

* * *

><p><strong>Four<strong>

Roderich couldn't take it anymore. Just seeing the two students argue everyday just annoyed the hell out of him. He just wanted the two out of his class and move to some other teacher.

That wasn't possible. Whichever classes students are placed in, they stay there through the whole school year. Roderich wanted to bang his head against his desk because of this.

The final period came in and students filled the classroom with noisy chatter. The last two to come in were his two obnoxious students, Arthur and Alfred, who were surprisingly quiet. Roderich raised an eyebrow at the two expecting them to explode in a fight any second now. Mr. Edelstein smiled contently as the class was now quiet and giving full attention.

His lecture went well and Mr. Edelstein almost felt weird without the constant chatter between the Briton and the American.

Alfred's lips were shaking almost going to explode with a flood of words. Arthur peacefully took notes, enjoying the silence between himself and the American.

'_Must hold in…can't…take it…anymore!'_ Alfred thought just wanting to shout. _'Man I have to win this bet, just an hour of class left. No big deal!'_

Alfred reassured himself that he was going to be okay. The bet he agreed to was simply to not talk to Arthur during English class and if he won Arthur would have to eat McDonalds for a week. If Alfred lost he would have to eat Arthur's cooking for a week. It was pretty risky for the two but the American had determination just trying to win this bet.

'_Ah screw it; I can live with his cooking!'_ Alfred thought grabbing Arthur's shoulders.

"Bloody hell-!"

"DUDE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I NEED SOME NOISE IN HERE, THE QUIETNESS IS KILLING ME IT FEELS LIKE WE'RE SUMMONING THE DEVIL!"

Mr. Edelstein sighed, just this one day he wanted peace. The class bursted into their daily fit of laughter. Arthur slapped the American but happy that he won the bet. Both of their end results were detention, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the year-<strong>

Mr. Edelstein was pleased with the year ending. All of his students passed. By all he meant all. Even Arthur and Alfred managed to pass. Roderich was surprised but no matter, right?

One by one the students were accepting their diplomas, smiling to the crowd for pictures, and running off the stage.

During this Roderich thought how he lived through this year with the two fighting everyday. He heard from other students that the two were best friends and why they started to bicker in English and not any other class. The students simply stated that that was the only class they had together. The two had a close relationship and supported each other's needs. Roderich thought of it as a 'Love/hate relationship'…..well maybe not the 'love' but 'love' in a friendly matter.

His students were off to college and beginning a new chapter.

The ceremony went well as always, students throwing their hats in the air and taking pictures with friends and family. Roderich smiled as he was beginning to get in his car when he heard two familiar voices.

"Duuude! We should go to the same college!"

"Alfred you are okay with going to England right? There's no McDonalds every mile and it's a complete change if currency,"

"I can manage! I can get a job! We can be roommates and stuff!"

"Alfred…" Arthur was about to face palm. Roderich watched from the inside of his car. He was about to pull out when a certain someone was in his passengers seat.

"Elizaveta! What are you doing here-?"

"SSSHHHH! This is getting hot!"

"Wha-?"

The Hungarian placed her hand on Roderich's mouth to silence him as she was videotaping the two. Elizaveta and Roderich were good friends although the Hungarian was obsessed with Yaoi, or known as BoyxBoy. She even paired himself with Gilbert or Vash. He shuddered from the memories.

"Arthur?" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand by accident.

Roderich could hear Elizaveta trying to keep in a squeal. The Briton sighed. "Fine, you can come live with me,"

"YEAH BABY!"

"YES!" Elizaveta shouted but then quickly closed her mouth. The two friends looked over at the car and find their English teacher with the yaoi obsessed fan girl holding a video camera.

"Bloody hell…."

"HEY MR. EDELSTEIN!"

Roderich turned white while Elizaveta was giggling like a maniac. The Austrian drove away quickly as possible.

Alfred and Arthur stared at the car leaving the parking lot. "What was that about?" Alfred asked as he stared at the car quickly moving away from their view.

"I don't know, but that girl creeped me out,"

"I agree with ya bro,"

The two fell into their infamous awkward silence. Only thing you could hear were students walking by and talking or cars leaving the school.

Alfred was once again in a daze and stared at the pinkish sky. The sun was setting. The Briton looked down and saw Alfred holding his hand.

"Let go of my hand, git,"

"Woops! Sorry!" Alfred laughed and let go.

There were too many silences between the two as they just stared at the sky.

"Sooo…is England cool?"

"Of course, idiot, I was born there for all I know,"

"I think America is better at times,"

"Don't start these arguments…." Alfred smirked and towered over the Briton. The American leaned down and leaned closer to Arthur's ear. The Briton's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"…in America," Alfred ran off giggling like a maniac. The Briton took this by surprise but then ended up chasing his American friend.

The two slowly disappeared, Alfred's obnoxious laughter and Arthur's attempt to chase him. Back at the academy the bushes rustled and revealed a Japanese student holding a video camera.

"Elizaveta-san will like this,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUUNNN. This is a one shot guys~ :D I had to do this because I just love these two and plus I saw a video that had the famous line ".LITERATURE,"**

**I just made up the rest of the arguments. I'm sorry if I was historically incorrect about the revolution. I dont have my notes anymore xD**

**Plus, I was laughing like hell when I wrote about Hungary and Japan xD. This took me awhile to write but I enjoyed this. Reviews= Love~**


End file.
